1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for distributing same/different digital broadcasting streams in a heterogeneous home network and a method thereof, an more particularly, to an apparatus for distributing same/different digital broadcasting streams in a heterogeneous home network and a method thereof that can provide HDTV broadcasts of plural channels at home by simultaneously receiving a plurality of digital broadcasting channel signals through a plurality of tuners capable of receiving a plurality of same/different digital broadcasts and outputting one of the received channel signals to an HDTV receiver through an MPEG2 decoder while transferring the remaining channel signals to HDTV receiving devices connected through a heterogeneous wire/wireless home network at home.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to receive HDTV broadcasts, a digital STB (Set Top Box) is provided along with an HDTV receiver, so that it decodes HDTV channel signals and transmits decoded video signals to the HDTV receiver. The conventional STB may have one broadcasting tuner to receive one channel signal, or may have plural HDTV broadcasting tuners to receive plural broadcasts, for example, ground-wave digital broadcasts, satellite digital broadcasts and cable digital broadcasts. In this case, if a user selects one of the plural broadcasts, only the selected broadcast is transmitted to the HDTV receiver so that the selected broadcast is viewed through the HDTV receiver.
However, according to the conventional STB as described above, as the user selects one broadcast, only one tuner that corresponds to the selected broadcast is used but the two remaining tuners are not in use although three tuners are provided in the STB to cause a high cost in implementing the STB.